Jun's Advice
by Gurly HR
Summary: Noble 6 wants to win over Carter, the Commander, but is completely obvlious to the fact that he likes Kat. So, she asks Jun for advice. What a ride she will be in now... Fem!Noble6/Noble3 Jun


_**(Uhm... Noble 7 is a OC. Just to let you know... Her and Noble 6 are sisters. Got it? K.)**_

"JUN!" Noble 6 shouted as she walked in with Noble 7.

"ALEX!" Jun mocked her as he looked up from whatever he was doing.

Noble 7 spoke up. "We need some advice," she said, looking down at him.

"Depends, what kind of advice?" Jun asked, swallowing nervously.

Jun knew that Noble 6 whose name was Alex, and Noble 7 who was Lauren were sisters. Although, they act like best friends, they always have each other's backs.

Alex, who was only two years older than Lauren, was always friends with Jun. And so was Lauren. All three of them were close.

Jun wouldn't deny the feeling he gets around Alex.

He thinks he might like her, but c'mon. During a war? That's the worst time you could like a girl.

Alex blushes as Lauren laughs uncontrolably. Now Jun was curious.

"Jun, remember when you said come to me for advice and that the Great Jun would help?" Alex asks nervously.

Hold on, she was Noble 6. She wasn't nervous when a General Elite towered over her with an energy sword. She wasn't afraid when 5 General Elites ran towards her all spread out. Nervous wasn't her. If anything, it was Lauren.

"Well, yeah. But, I didn't know the smart, old, wise, lone wolf Noble 6 didn't need my advice," Jun replied, getting a little bit too cocky in Lauren's sight.

"Look, just give us some advice to talk to Carter for," Lauren snapped, looking at Jun.

Jun's heart stopped. Noble 6, Alex, like Carter, Noble 1? How could he not see this? Well, there was that one time...

_FLASHBACK:_

"Hey...Carter?" Noble 6 asked as she approached the Leader. Jun looked at the two curiously. "Yes, Noble 6?" Carter asked not taking his eyes off the gun he was working with.

"Um... I was wondering... Do you like..." she trailed off as Noble 7 nudged her in the side. "OW!- I mean... Do you like... PANCAKES?" Noble 6 shouted awkwardly.

This caught Carter's attention. "Do I like pancakes?" he asked looking up. Noble 6 nodded nervously. "Well, judging by the fact we barely eat... I guess before I joined the team... Yes, I guess..." he answered as he walked off with Kat.

Lauren looked at Alex with question in her eyes. "Pancakes...?" she trailed off looking at her big sister.

Alex looked down at her little sister. "I panicked okay?!" she yelled running off to who knows where. Lauren ran swiftly to go catch her sister.

Jun looked at the odd duo. "How do I like the oldest is beyond me," Jun muttered to himself as he continued messing with his sniper rifle.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Jun laughed to himself before saying,"Well, just start a conversation. Be nice and friendly to him." To be honest, Jun meant like advice on guns or something. Not love advice.

"But... A conversation about what?" Noble 6 and 7 asked at the same time. Jun laughed to himself before saying,"Why not pancakes?"

Noble 6's eyes turned to a shiny, glimmering, pretty color.

"That's so... TRUE! THANKS JUN!" She said running off with Lauren by her side.

**ATEMPT 1**

"Hey...Carter?" Noble 6 asked breathlessly with Lauren by her side. "Yes, Noble 6?" he asked not taking his eyes off the map.

"How do you like pancakes?" she asked out of the blue. Noble 7 laughed like a school girl at her sister's stupid subject of a conversation.

"Oh, dear Lord! Not this conversation again! Look, I like pancakes, okay? Now please just... leave me alone!" he said as he walked out with Kat.

Noble 6 sighed dreamily as he walked away. "Bye, Carter!" she yelled at him. In response, he just waved at her.

Noble 7 laughed out of controllably. "DID YOU SEE THAT? YOU JUST GOT PWNED!" (My sister would always be by my side and when a boy would ignore me she would yell, "YOU JUST GOT PWNED!)

Lauren laughed as she looked at her sister's face. Noble 6's face didn't change. All she said was, "I talked to Carter..."

ATEMPT 1 FAILURE

"JUN!" Noble 6 shouted as she walked up to the man. To his surprise, without Lauren.

"Where's the little munchkin?" Jun asked looking behind Alex. "Oh, you mean 7? She said she was going to flirt with Emile," Alex answered.

"Oh, okay," he said. Suddenly, Alex's whiny voice came again ."JUN!" she shouted again.

Jun covered her mouth... Or at least tried. She was wearing her helmet. "What, Alex?" Jun asked, growing impatient.

"Carter totally ignored me! Your advice sucks," She said, crossing her arms. Jun scoffed. "My advice does not suck! I got Jorge to get a girlfriend lost month, "Jun said a matter-a-factly.

Noble 6 stuck out her tongue. "Oh, yeah? How long did that last?" she asked. Jun stayed silent.

It was true, though. What had happened was that... Jun gave Jorge advice. Next thing you knew Jorge was depressed for weeks. She was killed by the Covenant after their 5th date.

Noble 6 took off her helmet and was smirking. "OKAY, OKAY! HOW WAS I SUPPOSE TO KNOW THAT SHE'D DIE THE NEXT DAY!? How about you give him a present?" Jun asked.

Noble 6 laughed and thought for a moment. "Y'know... That could work but..." she trailed off. "What? Not liking my advice?" Jun asked staring at her. She avoided eye contact.

"What do I give him?" she muttered looking back at him. Jun thought about this for a few moments. "Hm... That really didn't cross my mind when I thought about it. Uh... OH! Emile has some choclates that he snuck and said if anyone wanted them, they could have some! Just give him like uhh... Five, or something!" Jun said as they walked to Emile's room.

"Okay... I'll try..." Noble 6 said as she grabbed some choclates and called Noble 7 over.

**ATEMPT 2**

"Noble 6 I-" Carter started, but was rudely interupted by the choclates shoved in to his hands. "I got you these choclates!" Noble 6 said as Noble 7 popped one in her mouth.

"Oh, uh... Thanks, I guess... Anyways, I need you, Jun, and Lauren to go scouting in the enemy area while me, Jorge, and Kat go infultrate the Covenant Base. Emile is also going with you guys," he says continuing.

Lauren shakes her head. "Look, Carter, I need to know if you like Alex. Hurry up and spill the beans," Lauren says straight out.

Noble 6 nudged Lauren hard in the side and looked at Carter with a sorry look. He didn't look surprised and said,"Well, no. Not that way. I like you as a friend, Noble 6. I'm sorry. I like Kat," He said walking away.

Noble 6 stared at Carter walk away. She had a sad look in her eyes. "Are you okay?" Lauren asked putting her hand on her big sister's shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm okay. It's just that... He took the choclates!" Alex asked sadly. Clearly, she cared more about the choclates.

**ATEMPT 2 SUCKED**

"UGH!" Noble 6 groaned. She walked up to Jun. "Jun... He doesn't like me... I wonder why he doesn't. Is it because I'm tom boyish. Is it because I get more kills?" Noble 6 questioned, as she sat next to Jun.

Jun rolled his eyes. "Maybe he's just not into you. Maybe someone else is," he said, hoping she would get the hint. He looked at her, but she seemed completely unaffected.

But she kept ranting on about how Carter was always going to Kat, ignoring what she had to say. _Blah, blah, blah._

Jun didn't listen 'cause he always saw it. It made him mad and a bit jealous but oh well! She would never like him.

Finally, she was almost done with her speech. Jun was getting tired of this and kissed her. Her eyes widened in surprise.

Jun pulled back and looked at her. Her expression was priceless. He started laughing as her shocked impression was turned into a death glare.

He quieted down and looked at her. He put his hands behind his head and sat down, acting as if it never happened.

"What was that?" she asked sitting down next to him. He answered, "It was a kiss, duh!" She looked at him shocked. "And what was it for?" she asked punching him lightly.

"Well, 'cause I like you and because you talk too much. I needed you to shut up," he answered smirking.

Noble 6 looked at him and said, "I like you too, but, I don't talk too much. You do. And you need to shut up," she said grabbing his trusty sniper and sprinting off with Noble 7.

Jun looked dazed. And then it clicked. "HEY, GET BACK HERE WITH MY BEST FRIEND! ALEX! ALEX! NOBLE 7 YOU BETTER GET YOUR SISTER! UGH!" he said running off towards them.


End file.
